Empty shell
by Jo31891
Summary: Empty. There's nothing else to say. He left her for dirt and she became empty. She's a large part of her bestfriend's wedding so she should be happy, right? One can only fill her heart again. One who was once as cold as stone. sessXkag oneshot


Blue eyes watched as her best friend twirled in her white gown. They had finished fitting it and it looked perfect on her. It shown her smooth shoulders and arms and fitted perfectly to her middle. She wore no shoes yet but there was no need. She sighed and turned to the window once more. She was the maid of honor. A wondrous part for a girl at her friend's wedding but she felt empty lately.

Her eyes landed on the men outside in the yard. The man with black hair tied back in a rat's tail was the groom while the man with long silver hair was the man of honor. She frowned at the second. It was he who made her like this. This empty, shell of a girl. "Kagome? Your turn." She turned to see her friend being helped out of the gown and her own lavender one waiting to be fitted. It wasn't as puffy or dazzling at the white one but she was only the maid of honor.

She stepped onto the stand with the gown on and the seamstress began. She was nearly the same size as her beautiful friend. In her mind she was horrible compared to her engaged sister. She had long silky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a wonderful figure and great legs. To her, she was a stick with stringy black hair, dull gray blue eyes and clumsy limbs. She never envied her friend though. She praised her for her form.

They lavender gown didn't take much work to fit her. Her friend smiled and said she looked wonderful but in her mind she argued. _I can never be nearly as pretty as you Sango._ Her friend hated these thoughts and often argued. She had stopped speaking them to her but she sensed them nonetheless. "You look great, Kagome. Really you do." Her face remained impassive as she was helped out of the dress. "Kagome?"

She said nothing as she pulled on her sweater and grabbed her purse. The women watched after her as she exited. She walked down the stairs to seem the men now inside. "Oh! Kagome. How's it going?"

"Fine." Was all she said, as she made her way toward them.

"Are you leaving? It's raining. I'll give you a ride." He offered. She shook her head and opened the door. He watched after her as she walked into the rain. Empty. There was nothing there. Nothing in her heart. She'd never hold anything in it again. She walked along the sidewalk, the rain soaking through her clothes. She didn't care. She never cared anymore. Her ebony bangs shadowed her blue eyes as she walked.

The road was clear of any life. Not even she was considered life here. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. All because of one man's thoughtless mistake. A mistake he didn't care to correct. A mistake that sucked everything from within her. Tears glimmered on her cheeks and blended with the rain. That was the only life left in her. The ability to cry was the only living function she had left.

Her shoes slapped on the wet sidewalk as she walked. Life sparked in her senses but she ignored it, and walked on. A man stood under a tree, his black umbrella shadowing his face from view. His blue suit was also wet but barely from the protection of the umbrella. The end of his silky silver hair was damp and seemed a silver lavender color.

She stopped in her walk, never lifting her head. He pushed off the tree, his hand remaining in his pocket. The umbrella continued to shadow his face as he approached through the rain. The sound of the pellets of rain on the material got louder as he neared. The rain failed to hit her head as he stood before her. He lifted his hand from his pocket and tipped her chin upward. Gray blue eyes stared up into molten orbs like the sun.

They were soft like gold and just as heave with emotions. Trust, respect, pride, care, forgiveness, and . . . love. The only love toward her she had seen since she had died. A small smile graced his face. He had been like she. He had once been as impassive as stone and just as hard. It was like seeing a completely different man. A man she could almost . . . love. Tears glimmered in her eyes and she looked away in shame. He pinched her chin and her eyes were brought back to his gentle face.

His lips met hers and life sprung into her empty heart. Her gray eyes drifted shut as he pulled her closer, letting the umbrella fall. Rain soon soaked them both as he held her tight. Her hands rested on his chest while his rested on her back. He rested her head on his wet shoulder and wrapped his arm firmly around her. A shimmer of hope danced in her eyes and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"He doesn't deserve such a thing as you. Never let him take that again." He hushed. Tears threatened to fall but she smiled and bit them back. The umbrella bounce down the street as the wind blew past them, forgotten and unneeded.

* * *

Blue eyes watched as her best friend and married sister danced with her groom. Pure joy shimmered in his gray violet eyes and he twirled his beauty wrapped in white lace and purl. She smiled, happiness shimmered in her blue eyes. No longer an empty gray, but a sky full with sunshine. Though she felt off, not having him near her. She turned her eyes to see him standing near the door with her. The woman he took over her.

No pain stabbed her heart. She simply turned away when a hand grabbed hers. "Dance with me Kagome." The man in a black tux smiled down at his young friend. She smiled and let the groom lead her onto the floor. Sango smiled as she danced with her father. After her dance with Miroku she felt a tug on her dress. She turned to see a blushing red headed boy standing there. He brought out a red, white and pink tulip. One of the many lacing the walls of the building. His auburn hair was damp from the rain.

He held the tulip out to her and she smiled. She took the flower from him and chewed off the stem enough so it stayed in her braided crown of hair. She took his hands and led him onto the floor. His green eyes sparkled with happiness as she danced with him. He blushed even more when a young girl asked if she could dance with him. She was only a year younger then he.

She smiled and let her take his hands. She stood back and watched the children dance happily. She sighed and looked out the streaked window. It hadn't cleared up for a week now but she didn't mind. In fact she loved it. "Excuse me?" She turned to see soft orbs of gold. A small smile laced his lips. He wore a white tux that blended with his silver hair. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

She took his hand as the gentle song began he held her close as they swayed, her head once again on his shoulder. Her eyes landed on the pair dancing just a few yards away. Her arms wrapped seductively around his neck, her lips teasing his ear. _She just can't wait to get him into bed._ She frowned and buried her face in his shoulder. His lips brushed her ear. "Don't think of him. I am right here, koishii."

A small blush brushed over her nose. She smiled and closed her eyes, sinking into his warmth. The song ended and he took her back to the wall. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched everyone else. No words were needed now, just their presence. Sango lifted her skirts and went to the stage. She gripped her blue roses as she turned her back. Women gathered around eagerly waiting.

She noticed she was also standing up there. Sango glared at her over her shoulder. She felt a light shove and she was pushed off him and toward the other women. She looked back to see his warm orbs urging her forward. And she obeyed. Sango tossed the roses over her shoulder. Women jumped for it. She noticed the blushing little girl trying to see. She grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up, the roses heading right for them. The girl wrapped her fingers around the stems and cried out in joy. She set her down and she ran toward the auburn haired boy. He blushed as she said something joyfully.

She giggled as a hand took hers, leading her away from the room. She followed him through the halls and into a darkened room. She was pushed gently against the wall and met warm lips. She stared up into his golden orbs. "Kagome . . . " His crystal calm voice filled with love and warmth. ". . .be mine, Kagome. Please be mine."

"Of course sesshomaru." He smiled and kissed her again, and again. There was little stopping him now.


End file.
